Lullaby
by United Profilers
Summary: While spending the evening at JJ and Will's place, the BAU family learns something new about their beloved Dr. Spencer Reid.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau glanced down at the dozy child in her arms, who was fighting desperately to stay awake. Henry rubbed his eyes in another attempt to avoid falling asleep. The sight caused laughter and "aww's" from the others.

JJ and Will had invited the others for dinner, all accepted the invitation and came. Rossi and Will were talking about something that seemed to be on the subject of automobiles, Garcia and Prentiss sat on both sides of JJ, cooing and making faces at Henry, Morgan and surprisingly Hotch were engrossed with the football game on TV, Reid was reading a new book he had gotten during a case but had yet to read it.

"Did you know that pound for pound, babies are stronger than oxen?" Spencer quipped in suddenly.

"Do I even want to know why you know that?" Morgan said exasperatedly.

"I read a lot." Reid mumbled sheepishly.

"That's good ol' Reid for you, Morgan." Rossi snickered. The others chuckled when the young doctor blushed a little and buried his face in his book. Henry yawned and finally gave up on trying to keep the sandman at bay.

"I think it's nighty-night time for a certain little boy." JJ said in a sing-song tone. By now, everyone had silenced down as JJ began to rock Henry and sing a soothing lullaby.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word. Your mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird won't sing, then mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring won't shine, then mommy's gonna buy you a..." _JJ trailed off when Henry's eyes slowly drooped shut and stayed closed. All heads turned to the sleeping boy as JJ slowly got to her feet and carried Henry to his room.

"Aww, so sweet." Garcia said quietly as she held a hand over her chest. JJ returned moments later and took her place back on the couch between Emily and Penelope. She looked over at the nearby chair and a worried expression appeared on her face. "Spence, you okay?"

No response came out of the young man who's head was resting on the back of the chair, his legs outstretched and somewhat limp. Strands of long curly brown locks dangled off the edge. His hands were on both sides of his book that was now sitting on his upper chest which rose up and down. His mouth was open a tiny bit and his eyes were closed.

Grins and smiles formed and grew on everyone's faces. Morgan and Garcia whipped out their phones and took pictures while the others stared at the sleeping young profiler.

"Wait, did he actually fall asleep from what I think he did?" Prentiss asked in disbelief.

"Looks like it." Hotch said, trying hard to hold back his already visible smile.

Will smiled and turned to face JJ. "Seems to me you can put more to sleep than just young children."

"Spence _is _a young child." JJ grinned.

"At heart anyway." Rossi added.

Garcia grabbed one of Henry's blankets that had been left on the floor and settled it over Spencer. The young genius snuggled into the baby blue blanket and let out a sigh of content but remained asleep.

"JJ, I'm sorry, but this sight is actually cuter than when Henry was asleep. Please forgive me." Penelope blurted quickly.

"It's okay, Garcia." JJ laughed.

Reid emitted a moan then stretched. He put a hand over his mouth and yawned. His eyes fluttered open and he immediately grew apprehensive seeing everyone looking at him with smiles on their faces. He looked down and saw the blanket he was covered with. He blushed when he realized he'd fallen asleep.

"Sleep well?" Rossi smirked. Spencer's face grew redder by the second.

"Is that why you're all smiling at me?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Or it could be that you dozed off while I was singing a lullaby to Henry." JJ giggled. Reid's jaw dropped open.

"That was, uh, probably a coincidence." He replied lamely.

"Sure, kid. Whatever you say." Morgan grinned as he showed the embarrassed young man the picture he'd taken.

Spencer tilted his head down, using his hair to hide his very red face. "You guys are never going to let me live this down, are you?" He mumbled softly.

"Not in this lifetime!" Garcia said cheerfully.

Reid sighed. "Eventual blackmail, here I come."

**The End!**


End file.
